


Strade Gets a Bath

by pizzazombienac



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzazombienac/pseuds/pizzazombienac
Summary: Nac has had it with Strade's infrequent bathing habits, so she decides to give him a bath.





	Strade Gets a Bath

Aimlessly scrolling through Netflix for something to watch as she awaited the return of her master, Nac yawned as she sunk deeper into the couch. Strade had to do his usual errands in the morning, even on a weekend, which left her pretty bored and lonely. Not finding anything that she hadn’t watched already, she put the remote down and got up, lazily shuffling her way to the kitchen. 

 

She opened the fridge to see if there was anything for her to eat. There was plenty of food in the fridge, but nothing she wanted to really eat. 

 

“Why do we have no food?” She groaned to herself before grabbing a lone cheese stick. 

 

She made her way back to the couch, opening the wrapper and nibbling on the full cheese stick instead of ripping it apart like a regular person when she heard the front door unlock.

 

Her lazy stance suddenly became an excited one as Strade opened the door and stepped inside.

 

“Master!” She greeted excitedly as she ran over to him and threw her hands around his waist before he could even fully get into the house.

 

“Woah, buddy!” He chuckled as he shut the door behind him and pat her on the head. “I'm happy to see you too!”

 

Nac kept him in an embrace for a few seconds before she got a wiff of a disturbing stench. It smelled like sweaty body odor and machine oil. She sniffed Strade quickly to make sure she wasn't imagining things and immediately gagged and pulled away. Normally, Strade had that faint musky smell of sweat and machine oil, and that was fine because that's just his regular scent. But whatever this was, it smelt like he hadn't bathed in weeks.

 

Strade gave her a concerned look. “What's wrong, Kitten?” 

 

Nac held her nose. “Ugh, when's the last time you bathed?”

 

Strade blinked a few times before tilting his head. “A week and a half ago. Usually I bathe at least every week but I've been busy and hadn’t had much time.” He explained to her. “Why?”

 

“That's GROSS!” she hissed. “I thought you bathed every other day!”

 

Strade laughed. “Every other day is too much! All you need is once a week!”

 

She shook her head and roughly took his sleeve. “No! Unacceptable!” She began to drag him over to the bathroom as he followed her slowly, still kind of confused and not sure what was wrong with his responses.

 

“Dirty and smelly men don't get sexy time!” She hissed.

 

Strade pouted as she dragged him into the bathroom. “I mean, you had no problem with it for a while. Why is it a problem now?”

 

Nac gave him a disgusted look as she immediately turned the bath’s faucet on. “Strade, that is disgusting! I had no idea you didn't bathe regularly and I personally feel disgusted now!”

 

Strade furrowed his brows at her. “I'm not walking toxic waste!”

 

“Smellin’ like that you might as well be!” She hissed. “I'm giving you a bath!”

 

He almost wanted to protest because she was acting ridiculous, but he stopped for a moment and thought about her giving him a bath. She would be rubbing his naked body down with her bare hands. 

 

He gave her a wide grin and nodded. “Ok, you can give me a bath!”

 

Nac blinked a few times. She was sure that he would be giving her a fight and she would have to spray him with the detachable shower head.

 

She then furrowed her brow and tried to give an intimidating stance. “Good! Because you need one really bad!”

 

Strade began to strip his clothes. Nac put her hair up into a messy pony tail and began to set up her arsenal of beautiful scented soaps and good hair cleaning products. She also grabbed a few towels and a wash cloth and set them aside. Once the bathtub was filled up, she shut off the faucet and turned to Strade who was now completely naked in front of her. She blushed at the sight of his body, but tried her best to keep her commanding presence. She wasn't going to do anything sexual with him until he was scrubbed clean.

 

“Get in!” She ordered him.

 

He giggled as he stepped in the bath. “Oh, Nac! I love when you try to be intimidating! It's so cute!” He sat down in the warm pool of water.

 

Nac blushed harder, but tried to keep her intimidation up. “Listen! I'm not cute! I am STRONG and SCARY!” She puffed out her chest as she gripped the shampoo bottle in one hand and the shower head in the other. “I'm gonna CLEAN YOU!”

 

Strade laughed, but tried to play along with her. “Oh yes, scary kitty!” 

 

Nac hissed at his patronizing tone as she turned the shower head on. She put it over him to wet his greasy hair. His thick hair began to flatten as water poured down on it. Strade tried to blow the wet strips of hair that were now getting in his face away, but it did not seem to work. Once his hair was completely soaked in water, Nac poured out some shampoo into her hands and rubbed them together quickly before going in to scrub his head. 

 

“Mmm~” Strade shut his eyes and purred as she massaged the shampoo into his scalp. 

 

Something so mundane and usually boring when he did it felt amazing when she did it for him. He almost got lost in the soothing feeling of her fingers scrubbing through his scalp before she pushed him down quickly into the water. He opened his eyes in surprise, but she was still scrubbing his hair while his head was half submerged into the water.

 

Nac cringed as the water began to become murky and less clear. “Ugh, Strade, what the fuck!” 

 

“I may have let my hair go a little longer than my body.” He grinned up at her.

 

“GROSS!” She hissed as she began to scrub harder.

 

Once all the shampoo was washed out of his hair, Nac guided him back to sitting up before squeezing some conditioner into her hand.

 

Strade looked at the bottle with a quizzical look. “Didn't you just shampoo my hair?”

 

“This is conditioner, dummy!” Nac couldn't help but giggle. “This makes your hair soft!”

 

“My hair is naturally soft.” Strade pouted.

 

“No, your hair is greasy most of the time!” Nac argued before massaging the conditioner into his scalp, eliciting another purr from the German man.

 

“I love this!” He cooed as he leaned his head back more into her hands.

 

Nac grinned as he enjoyed himself. Normally he’s the dominant and intimidating one, but right now he was putty in her hands and he looked adorable while she scrubbed away all the nasty dirt and grime he let cake onto himself. Once Nac finished scrubbing the conditioner into his hair, she reached for the wash cloth. 

 

“Alright, for this I'm gonna need you to stand up.” She instructed him.

 

Strade looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I don't want to slip and fall.”

 

“Just get up!” She shook her head.

 

Strade then put both hands on her shoulders, giving her a big grin. “I'm gonna need your help!” 

 

Before Nac could say anything, Strade roughly brought her forward and pushed down on her shoulders, pushing her into the bathtub with him. Nac let out a shocked scream as Strade yelled out a fake “woah!” and “oh no!”

 

Nac angrily looked up at him, her hair and clothes now submerged and soaking wet. “Strade! What the fuck!” She growled.

 

Strade laughed at her. “See? It's slippery! Should have been more careful!”

 

She angrily took the hair tie holding her ponytail out and tossed it aside. 

 

“Now I have to clean myself!” She grumbled as she took off her t-shirt and shorts and carefully tossed them aside. 

 

Good thing she was wearing her pajamas still and good thing she wasn't wearing a bra or panties. She would have killed him if he got those wet.

 

“Do not worry, mein liebling!” He smiled before taking the shampoo bottle and dumping some of it into his hand. “I’ll help you get clean!” He immediately went in with his shampoo covered hands and began to massage it into her hair and scalp. 

 

“O-Oh~” Nac purred as he massaged her scalp, eliciting a grin from Strade. 

 

“You like that, liebe?” He cooed as he continued to massage her scalp.

 

“Yes~” Nac moaned out, a blush forming on her face. She closed her eyes as he continued to massage her for a bit before she was dunked backwards into the water. Nac let out a yelp as he did so, opening her eyes to find him smirking above her.

 

He was still massaging her head to get the shampoo out. The water began to turn a tint of pink and blue as the color in her hair bled out a bit. “You’re making the water pretty!” 

 

Nac scrunched her nose, noting later that she might have to retouch her dye. Once he was done scrubbing out the shampoo he pulled her back up before pouring some conditioner into his hands. Before Nac could do or say anything else he plopped his conditioner covered hands back on her head and began massaging again, eliciting a purr from the dark haired girl.

 

After a bit, she felt him about to dunk her again. She gripped the sides of the tub and tried to keep herself in place. “No! Not yet! Conditioner needs to stay in for a little bit before you wash it out!” She had to tell him.

 

“But I want to dunk you” Strade whined and pouted like a little kid.

 

Nac shook her head before gripping the shower head. “Time to stand up now so I can wash your gross body!” She tried a commanding presence that didn't seem to work all that well.

 

“I don't know…” he decided to be difficult and tease her, much to her frustration.

 

After a bit of delaying, Strade stood up. Of course, he had a massive erection. Nac bit her lip and blushed, trying to look away. It still stood that he wasn't getting anything sexual from her until he was clean!

 

She rubbed a bar of soap vigorously into the wet wash cloth she was holding before going to stand up. Before she could get all the way up, Strade stopped her as soon as her face was level with his hard cock. 

 

“I think you’re perfect right there!” He smiled at her.

 

Nac blushed before shaking her head defiantly. “N-No Strade! I want a clean man and right now you're not clean!” 

 

She grabbed his hips and used them as support for her to stand up. Once she was up, she immediately began scrubbing Strade with the wash cloth. 

 

“If you want me you're gonna have to let me clean you!” She told him with a huff as she brought the washcloth up and down his chest, eliciting a pleasured gasp from him.

 

As she was scrubbing him, Strade reached over to grab the soap before massaging it over Nac’s back. She arched and moaned as he did so, continuing to scrub. 

 

Nac let one hand use the washcloth to start scrubbing his back and used her other hand bare and full of soap trail over his hard cock. He thrust into her hand as she did so. 

 

“Yes! Touch me!” He growled as his soapy hands slid down from her back to her ass before giving her a rough squeeze. 

 

Nac let out a squeak before firmly giving him a commanding look as she continued to run her soapy hand all over his genital area. “I'm not trying to arouse you! I'm trying to clean you!”

 

He then pushed Nac aside a bit before bringing one soapy hand over to her pussy. She let out a gasp as he began to rub her. 

 

“I'm not trying to arouse you! I'm trying to clean you!” He mocked her with a chuckle.

 

Nac tried to give him a stern look, but she was blushing hard and couldn't hide the smile creeping up across her face. “Strade just let me finish cleaning you, please!” 

 

He pulled her closer and rubbed a bit harder, making Nac squirm and moan as he did before letting her go and allowing her to finish. As soon as he was done teasing her, she went back to work scrubbing his body. She made sure to teasingly run a soapy hand over his cock as she cleaned him as petty revenge for teasing her. After a while of doing that, Strade got impatient and decided to turn the shower on. Nac let out a surprised squeak as she felt the water hit her body suddenly.

 

“You're really working me up, I want to get this over with!” He hissed.

 

The water spraying down from the shower head hosed away the soapy suds off of their bodies, pooling it all into the bath tub underneath them. As the water continued to wash away all the soap, Strade pulled Nac into a rough kiss. Pinning her against the wall and rubbing himself against her. Nac let out small moans as she returned the kiss, sliding her foot over so that she could turn on the drain.

 

Once the drain was started, the German man lifted the dark haired woman up over his shoulder and stepped out of the tub. She squealed nervously as he did so.

 

“Hey, careful! You slipped before!” She exclaimed nervously.

 

“Oh, I did that on purpose so I could get you naked.” He giggled before cradling her bridal style.

 

Nac tried to pout frustratedly, but she let out a giggle instead as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Fuck me, you jerk!”

 

He gave her a quick rough kiss as he brought her over to the bedroom, of course leaving trails of water and wet footprints as he did. It didn't matter. He needed her right now.

 

He aggressively tossed her onto the bed before crawling on top of her, positioning himself so that his tip was at her entrance. Without hesitating, he shoved himself inside of her, letting out a low moan as he did so. Nac curled her fingers and toes onto the sheets below her as she let out a loud moan. She wished by now she'd be used to him just shoving his gigantic cock into her pussy at once, but unfortunately she was built with a tiny vaginal canal. Of course it was durable, but it was still small and took a bit to get used to massive girths.

 

He roughly slammed his hips into hers, grunting and growling in desperation. She melted underneath him, moaning loudly and begging for more. He continued his rough pace on her as Nac felt herself enveloped in pure bliss, as she always did when she had sex with Strade. 

 

She felt herself quickly reaching her peak. “S-Strade” she managed to moan out before he brought her up and crashed his lips into hers.

 

A powerful orgasm washed through her body, causing her to moan through the kiss he pulled her into. Strade thrusted into her a few more times before burying himself deep inside of her and releasing his seed, also moaning through the kiss as he did so.

 

When he let go of her, Nac sank limply into the bed, completely spent. He plopped down next to her and pulled her close to him. They spent a few moments trying to catch their breath before Nac finally spoke.

 

“Did we just have regular vanilla sex?” She asked him before giggling.

 

Strade bit his lip and looked away kind of embarrassed. “Well, you worked me up so much I didn't get a chance to get the knives or the rope!”

 

Nac raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. “Oh, is that it?”

 

Strade quickly darted his eyes around the room before looking back at her. He cupped her face in his hand and pulled her closer to him.

 

“Ich liebe dich!” He whispered before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

 

A blush formed across Nac’s face as he uttered the words. She wasn't completely fluent in German, but she knew exactly what that meant. 

 

“S-Strade” she wrapped her arms around him, trying to get as close as she could to him. “I love you, too!”

 

She planted a few kisses across his chest as they continued to cuddle for a bit. It then dawned on Nac that they not only got the bed wet with their fresh from the shower bodies, but they left puddles all over the house when they came in here.

 

“We should probably clean up the Swamp Monster mess we made” Nac was about to get up, but Strade held her down. 

 

“It can wait” he told her.

 

Nac shrugged and laid her head back down on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He was nice and clean, but he also felt safe for the first time she's ever been with him. He felt like home. She just wanted to stay in his arms forever.

 


End file.
